Mad Craziness
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Story requested by Baron Finster Fan. Title says it all!


**Okay, this story is a request from Baron Finster Fan. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and Ann belongs to Baron Finster Fan. I own nothing!**

**Mad Craziness**

Dr. Animo was in his lab, grumbling loudly at the fact that his greatest idea had once again failed all because of that stupid boy and his partner.

"Ben Tennyson," he growled. "One of these days, I will win."

"Not with that attitude you won't," a voice sang teasingly.

Dr. Animo whirled around at the voice. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Just me, good doctor," said the voice and a young girl came into his view. She smiled brightly at him and he grew annoyed.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Simple," she said. "You left the door opened."

He was about to angry say that he hadn't when he suddenly realized that he hadn't closed the door completely when he came it. The girl before him smiled again as he sighed.

"Go away," she said.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully and hugged him. "I'm not leaving my favorite doctor!"

His patience already gone, he managed to dislodge her but then had to run as she ran after him, insisting on hugging him.

"My name is Ann and I'm going to hug you!" she sang out to him, a happy smile on her face.

Dr. Animo grumbled as he tried to get away from her. "Stay back, you crazed female!"

Instead of hurting her feelings, as he was hoping, she just laughed and continued chasing him.

After what seemed like hours, the girl seemed to have tired herself and went to sleep right on the floor and he did his best to be quiet so that she wouldn't wake up and he'd get some peace and quiet.

Or so he thought.

He didn't know she was faking being asleep until he got closer to her to get a test tube and she pounced on him, making him stumble in surprise.

"You're my favorite doctor in the whole world!" she said.

If he hadn't been so upset with the fact that she wouldn't leave him alone, he might have taken a moment and soaked up her praise, but he was now trying to outrun her.

* * *

Rook and Ben were on patrol when they saw Dr. Animo…running?

They paused to watch and saw a girl running after the mad doctor with a smile on her face that could have melted even Vilgax's cold heart.

After a moment, Ben and Rook glanced at each other with looks that clearly read confusion.

"What is that about?" Rook asked, frowning as he became more confused.

"I don't know," Ben said honestly. "But I think it's best if we let it be."

Rook looked over at the teen. "But the doctor will hurt the girl, right?" he asked.

Ben looked out the window again to see Dr. Animo disappear into the house and the girl followed, laughing the whole way. "I think it's okay," he said. "Looks like she's scaring him off."

"I noticed," said Rook.

"Good," said Ben. "That means we don't have to worry about him too much now."

Rook glanced back at him. "What do you mean, Ben?" he asked, as he was always a little worried about villains on the loose.

Ben smirked. "He's too busy running from that girl to think about taking over the world," he answered.

Now that Rook thought about it, Ben was right. "You are right," he said. "One less villain to worry about."

The two partners drove off, leaving the scene behind them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Animo was mentally cheering that he finally got away from that girl that was infuriating him. That Ann. He shuddered, hoping to never see her again.

After about five minutes, with Ann nowhere to be seen, Dr. Animo laughed to himself and went back to his lab, patting himself on the back for doing so well on loosing that girl.

He praised himself too soon.

"Doctoorrr!"

No! Not her again!

"It's not nice to run from your patients," said Ann, appearing in front of him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

For the rest of the day, he tried to outrun her but it was no good. In the end, she did catch him and she didn't let go, no matter how many times he told her too.

* * *

**This was a little bit of a challenge since I normally don't write fanfics with villains as the main character, but when Baron Finster Fan asked me if I could do this one, I couldn't pass up a good challenge. Hope you all liked it!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
